


Day 201 - True North

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [201]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: All better in the end, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Love, M/M, Slash, one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>The man pressed the gun to John’s temple, a mean smile on his face. </b>
</p><p>Need your daily John/Sherlock fix? You've come to the right place.<br/>I am writing a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total!). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin Merrick (or sometimes a guest prompter like Verity Burns) on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 201 - True North

The man pressed the gun to John’s temple, a mean smile on his face. Then he pulled the trigger.

Sherlock screamed.

And then jerked awake in his own bed, John’s body – alive, thank God – a warm presence next to him.

He knew that he had to move to get the pictures out of his head, so he carefully slid from the bed and padded barefoot into the kitchen to drink a glass of water. The floor was cold under his feet and he was glad to slip back under the duvet a few moments later.

Yet he was wide awake and sleep would not come for a while. The moonlight gave enough illumination for him to look at John, see every little detail.

John’s hand reached for him and Sherlock studied it after it came to rest on his own arm. It was like a map. The scar from the knife wound was like a mountain range across John’s forearm and he could see the rivers of blood flow right under the skin.

He traced one of it with his finger and thought about the importance of maps. How they help you and prevent that one gets lost in unfamiliar terrain.

In a lot of ways John had become Sherlock’s map, his compass.

Without him he would completely lose his bearing.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt - courtesy of Verity Burns - was 'river'.
> 
> I think there's something wrong with me. I lost my porn. I saw the prompt and thought 'Oh yeah, river - Thames - Sherlock falls in - has to warm up - sex!' Simple, right?  
> And then I went for a run (best way to come up with story lines or dialogue!) and this happened. *pfff*  
> Someone go and find my porn!


End file.
